


Renegade

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being hunted, Peter has to make sure that the person he cares about most is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

Peter knew he was being followed and tried the best he could to shake them off. They were his brother’s men, people who wanted him captured and killed for his so called betrayal. Earlier that day, him and Hiro had taken out a factory where they were manufacturing abilities for normal people.

It was his first attack against the abilities movement and by doing that he had been declared public enemy number one. He had seen the broadcast earlier that day where his own brother had announced him a criminal. He turned down an alley and teleported to Gabriel’s apartment.

He found the front room empty, so he walked into the bedroom where Gabriel was placing Noah in his crib. Gabriel tucked the child in before looking at Peter. “Well, if it isn’t the renegade little brother. They didn’t follow you here did they?”

“No, I teleported.”

“We have some time then,” Gabriel replied. “So tell me why you’re here.”

“I want you and Noah to leave New York,” Peter replied. “If they are hunting me down, then that means that they will come looking for you.”

“And where am I supposed to go?”

“Bennet’s old house,” Peter answered. “It’s been abandoned for a while and Claire won’t ever go there again.”

Gabriel sighed. “I’ll pack a bag.”

“You know I would give anything not to make you do this.”

“I know, Peter. I know.”

Gabriel went around the apartment and packed a bag with Noah’s things and one for himself. When he finished he picked Noah back out of the crib. Peter picked up the bags and reached out for Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel took it and they disappeared from the room and reappeared at Bennet’s house.

Peter dropped Gabriel’s hand. “I’ll leave now, throw them off your trail.”

“I won’t see you again, will I?”

“Probably not,” Peter replied. “But I’m doing this to keep you safe. Keep both of you safe.”

Gabriel nodded. “Go save the world Peter.”

“I’m the villain of the story now Gabriel,” Peter said. “I don’t think I can save it.”

“No, but you can try.”


End file.
